


Lunarfall Winter Veil

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lunarfall, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, The Feast of Winter Veil, Vaginal Sex, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Winter Veil themed erotic fanfic.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Male Worgen/Qiana Moonshadow
Kudos: 1





	Lunarfall Winter Veil

Commander of Lunarfall Garrison stood up on a building looking down at the people doing their holiday shopping and arranging defenses and functions of Lunarfall Garrison. “I love this time of year don’t you Lewis?” Qiana Moonshadow asked him, he nodded “Yeah mine to, well I’m on watch duty tonight so I should be heading back.”  
“So I guess I should get you back to the Garrison eh?” He nodded and they went back to the garrison. The  
tower seemed almost empty but I recalled that it was the holidays so many of the heros were home  
with their families. “You know what? Commander, I think I’ll stay up here and keep you company if you don’t mind?” He found that any time alone with Qiana was a great time well spent. Commander played  
holiday music while Qiana and he watched the stars. They told each other stories about past missions and achievements and soon he ended up putting his head on her shoulder.  
“So I have to ask it’s been nearly four months since I brought you into the army any regrets?” she shook  
her head “not really maybe having you ask me so many times, but I only did that because it got you to  
come down and see me. And plus I really like you so if joining the league got me closer to you then why  
not try it.” He rubbed his eyes and Qiana kissed his head, “Come on Commander got to keep those eyes open for another hour.” He looked at her and joked “You might have to use your womanly charms to help me out, but I’ll try.” She stroked his muzzle and kissed him “Thanks for the invite darling.” She kissed me  
again and let out a pleasurable moan when she moved to sit on my lap. “Oh Commander, looks like you  
have a log in your pants.” I laughed “Na it’s more like a candy cane, you want to give it a lick?” 

She laughed and playfully slapped him “Watch it Commander you’re cute but not that cute. I can still give your ass a nice spank. To answer your question yes I would love to give it a lick plus maybe give it a ride?” they laughed but soon the mood turned sexy and his loyal follower had buried his cock deep into her mouth. After about five minutes of Qiana giving him head he was eager to return the favor but she stopped me “You just sit back and relax love I’ll take it over from here.” She removed her top and her panties to show him her well kept bush, which helped the fact that her boobs were much bigger than he thought. She grinned and went to remove his armor and clothes, “I want to see the real you when you fuck me understand.” He nodded as he transformed into his Worgen form. “You’re perfect darling just perfect.” She was getting ready to have an orgasm when he grabbed her large and supple ass cheeks. “Don’t stop baby make me come on that beautiful Worgen dick.” Sweat poured off their bodies as they made love to each other. She then kissed his muzzle lips and stood him up. She kissed his muzzle deeply and turned around to show him her ass. “Come and claim your Winter Veil present, Commander.” She teased him using his title, and she guided me into her holiest of holies. “Oh baby you fit me like a velvet glove.”  
He licked her neck lovingly and she embraced him in kind, he increased the speed of his thrusts slamming  
her pleasure spot over and over. “This is the greatest Winter Veil I’ve ever had, Oh Darling you fuck me  
any harder and I’m going to squirt.” He placed his clawed hand between her thighs and felt her gush all over his hand.

He agreed and within minutes Qiana and he came together her cries of pleasure were muffled by kiss. Soon enough they fell to the floor in a naked heap. “Well I guess I’ll have to give you the other part of my present when we get to the farm in Embaari Village.” Qiana said playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
